Sun and Moon: The Beginning
by Whiteclaw26
Summary: Something is born with the power to even put fear into Starclan. Will this unknown power save the Clans or destroy them?


Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Stormstar - Light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Redclaw - Brown furred tom with red paws and amber eyes

Apprentice, Flamepaw

Medicine cat: Fernleaf - Calico she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Roseblossom

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits):

Fangclaw - Dark red tom with orange eyes and sharp claws

Apprentice, Mintpaw

Foxpelt - Orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Coldpaw

Silverwing - Silver she-cat with light blue eyes

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Flowerpetal - White tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Wingpaw

Spottedheart - Light gray tom with dark gray spots and green eyes

Snowstorm - Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Moonpaw

Duskfur - Yellow-orangish tabby tom with yellow eyes

Ashstorm - Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Honeydew - golden she-cat with a white-striped tail and white paws

Mistleaf - Blue-silver she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Roseblossom - White she-cat with red spots and green eyes

Coldpaw - Blue tom with dark blue eyes

Wingpaw - White tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Cloverpaw - Golden she-cat with a white chest and belly

Sunpaw - Golden tom with a sun-shaped spot above his right eye

Moonpaw - Light gray she-cat with a white moon-shaped crest above her left eye

Flamepaw - Light silver tom with gray spots

Mintpaw - Blue-gray she-cat with dark gray spots

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Daisytail - Slate gray she-cat with a white chest and paws and green eyes (mother to Cloudkit, and Dawnkit)

Elders (former warriors and queens now retired)

Mouseclaw - Small brown tom with orange eyes

Goldenblaze - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Shadowclan

Leader: Alderstar - Dark-brown tabby tom with torn ears and green eyes

Deputy: Lightningstrike - Black-silver tabby tom with dark-blue eyes

Medicine cat: Yelloweyes - Ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Tulipclaw - White she-cat with a black pelt and blue eyes

Apprentice, Swamppaw

Tigerfur - Tom with ginger and white fur with black tabby stripes and orange eyes

Apprentice, Strikepaw

Snakeshadow - Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Littleblossom - Small dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Fogpaw

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Swamppaw - Dark brown-black she-cat with amber eyes

Strikepaw - Light brown tabby tom with green eyes and dark brown paws

Fogpaw - Silvery-white she-cat with piercing green eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Russetheart - Reddish-brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Tawnyflower - Yellowish-brown tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

Elders (former warriors and queens now retired)

Shatteredsky - Has a blue-gray pelt with broken swathes of black interrupting it and dark blue eyes

Windclan

Leader: Rabbitstar - White cat she-cat with a black muzzle, ears, a black tail tip and green eyes

Deputy: Crowwing - Fully black tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Brackenfoot - Golden-brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Warriors(toms and she-cats without kits)

Fallingbird - Lithe light ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Windpeak - Lithe stone-gray tom with black paws and ears with ice-blue eyes

Apprentice, meadowpaw

Shiningheart - Sleek black and white she-cat with light gray paws and dark blue eyes

Breezeflight - Very dark gray tom with yellow eyes and a white chest and muzzle

Quickfur - Fast light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes and green eyes

Apprentice, vixenpaw

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Vixenpaw - Brown she-cat with white paws and belly and amber eyes

Meadowpaw - Black and white spotted tom with blue eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Hollowbreeze - Gray-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Elders (former warriors and queens now retired)

Thrushfeather - Light brown and white tom with black spots on his belly and chest with green eyes

Riverclan

Leader: Rainstar - Gray-silver tabby tom with blue eyes and a torn ear

Deputy: Stormpelt - Dark gray tom with white paws and chest and green eyes

Medicine cat: Mossystone - Black-gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Ripplestone - Gray and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Creekclaw - Light blue-gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Calmwater - Blue-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Runningriver - Lithe fawn-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Whirlpaw - Silver-gray and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Leopardpaw - Light black tom with black spots and amber eyes

Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Minnowpelt - Calico she-cat with green eyes

Springpool - Mottled gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Elders (former warriors and queens now retired)

Oakbranch - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Prologue

"What are we going to do?" A dark she-cat with stars in her fur, exclaimed, sounding furious. "There wasn't supposed to be more of them!"

"Calm down, Nightfur." Another cat appeared, he had starry golden fur, and amber eyes. "There's nothing that we can do now. They were born. Let's just hope that it doesn't turn out like it did before."

"What! Like how the last ones destroyed most of Skyclan's forest?" Nightfur lashed her tail. "All of Starclan had to muster up all of their power just to make it so that those twolegs move there!"

"Their power is great," the golden cat agreed. "But they are still kits, Nightfur. We mustn't jump to conclusions before we have a chance to see what their personalities are like." By the time that the golden cat was finished with what he was saying, more and more cats with stars in their fur had appeared, talking amongst themselves. Most likely about what Nightfur and the golden cat had said.

After the cats were done talking, one cat rose up. "We agree with Blazestar. We must give the kits a chance." A cat growled in the crowd, but was quickly silenced by the glare of the cat speaking. "After all, they might turn out good and if not, we could just banish them like we did to their ancestors."

"That's true," Nightfur reluctantly agreed.

"Good, now we must watch them to make sure they don't turn out like ############."

The cats murmured worriedly amongst themselves at the mention of the cat's name.

"They better not turn out like him!" Nightfur hissed.

"We can only hope," the golden cat, Blazestar, responded. "All we can do now is watch and wait."

"Not that this is settled, let's leave it in the paws of Whitestorm to make sure that they don't turn out like him." The cat that spoke flicked his tail, signaling that the meeting was now over, and the cats started leaving, one by one, until only Blazestar and Nightfur remained.

"Let's go Nightfur. There's nothing you can do, except wait and see what happens."


End file.
